


ривер сонг.

by lykretsiya



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/F, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 10:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18248318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lykretsiya/pseuds/lykretsiya
Summary: даже шотландец был менее радикальным изменением.





	ривер сонг.

тринадцатая — в двенадцати или чуть более своих воплощениях до этого момента — нарушает достаточно правил перемещения в пространстве и времени, но ради ривер делает это всего однажды.

прошлое тринадцатой — будущее ривер, и никакой прощальной ночи (двадцати четырёх лет) перед первой-последней встречей быть не может, но двенадцатой регенерации плевать, потому что ривер этого заслуживает. ривер, в общем-то, заслуживает всего на свете — и определённо кого-то получше десятой-одиннадцатой-двенадцатой регенерации.

ривер заслуживает всего — и тринадцатая готова дать ей это всё, нарушив оставшуюся горстку правил, которые ещё не были нарушены. ривер — великолепная, непревзойдённая, удивительная ривер сонг — заслуживает целую вселенную, и тринадцатая — то есть, её тринадцатая регенерация — готова разрушить её и собрать заново по кускам.

ривер не узнаёт даже двенадцатую регенерацию, хотя её прошлое — будущее тринадцатой, поэтому тринадцатая волнуется. ей нравятся её светлая кожа, её прямые блондинистые волосы до плеч и особенно — то, как выглядит её лицо, но она не уверена, что ривер тоже это оценит; хотя бы по той причине, что во все прошлые встречи тринадцатая была мужчиной, а в последнюю (ту, которая перед библиотекой) — вообще седым шотландцем.

хотя, ладно, тринадцатой не хватает густых нахмуренных бровей и морщин.

совсем немного.

так, вообще-то, нельзя делать, потому что это может не сработать, это может быть опасно и-- о, ладно, буквально любое приключение тринадцатой — это что-то невозможное и опасное, поэтому она запускает пальцы в телепатические связи тардис и думает о ривер — 

о её песочных кудрявых волосах, о том, как она говорит 'привет, сладкий' (и чувствует, как по спине бегут мурашки, когда представляет _'привет, сладкая_ '), и о тех двадцати четырёх годах, которых было непозволительно мало для её слишком долгой жизни.

и-- 

о, тринадцатая думает о многих вещах, и большая часть этих вещей воспринимается тардис как белый шум, потому что так оно и есть, хотя думать об этих вещах, как и участвовать в них, более чем приятно.

тардис гудит и замолкает; тринадцатая едва успевает схватиться за консоль, удерживая равновесие. за окошками входа — безграничная пустыня, и даже в тардис яркий солнечный свет слепит.

ривер там — копается в песочных барханах, её волосы спрятаны под кепкой, на глазах — специальное оборудование, и она и не подозревает о том, что тринадцатая за ней наблюдает. до этого — до регенерации в женщину — тринадцатая никогда всерьёз не интересуется тем, чем занимается ривер в свободное от их встреч время, и в данный момент (когда ривер улыбается чему-то, что держит в руке, и её улыбка такая ярко-солнечная) это кажется фатальной ошибкой.

тринадцатая подходит в лоб, стряхивает песчинки с козырька кепки и наблюдает самую невероятную картину в мире: ривер сонг удивляется и понятия не имеет, что происходит. 

— привет, — говорит тринадцатая, прикладывая ладонь к глазам; солнце слепит, но ривер сияет намного ярче.

— мы знакомы?

тринадцатая скучает по этому голосу, хотя не слышит его со времён их медового месяца ещё в теле ворчливого седого шотландца. новая регенерация — новые уши, и голос ривер кажется самым приятным звуком во вселенной.

ривер склоняет голову к плечу, и тринадцатую захлёстывает волна щемящей нежности; по спине от самого затылка бежит стая мурашек, и тринадцатая передёргивает плечами, сбрасывая дрожь.

— ближе, чем ты думаешь, — хрипло отвечает тринадцатая; подумав, добавляет: — сладкая.

у тринадцатой от этого прозвища сводит зубы, хотя она совсем не против сама быть _сладкой_ ; тем не менее — ошеломление на лице ривер стоит всего и даже немного больше.

— а ты-- кхм, — ривер теряется. — я имею в виду-- ты выглядишь по-другому. даже шотландец был менее радикальным изменением.

тринадцатая смеётся, потому что ривер всегда знает, что нужно сказать.

— тебе нравится?

тринадцатая крутится вокруг своей оси, показывая плащ и длину волос; ривер смотрит изучающе, даже оценивающе, и её взгляд жжёт спину.

— думаю, да, — наконец говорит она, поднимаясь на ноги; её колени все в песке. — да, мне нравится, _сладкая_.

у тринадцатой подгибаются колени — от этого дурацкого прозвища, от её интонаций, от тёплого смешливого взгляда и от ривер — целиком и полностью.

ривер сонг заслуживает всего — и тринадцатая выжмет эту вселенную до капли, если это потребуется и если ривер этого захочет. ей не впервой нарушать законы и правила, потому что они существуют именно для того, чтобы им не следовать; тринадцатая не уверена, кто заикается об этом первой, но это и не важно.

— как насчёт ещё одного медового месяца?

о, это почти что основная причина, почему тринадцатая вообще здесь.

и совсем немного — ощущение ладони ривер в её собственной.

а ещё — ривер.

(это, вообще-то, всегда ривер.)


End file.
